ppzfandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Bingley
Charles Bingley is described as a handsome, good-natured, and wealthy young gentleman, who rents Netherfield Park near Longbourn. He is contrasted with his friend Mr. Darcy as being more kind and more charming and having more generally pleasing manners, although not quite so clever and experienced in the art of combat. He lacks resolve and is easily influenced by others. His two sisters, Caroline Bingley and Louisa Hurst, both disapprove of Bingley's growing affection for Jane Bennet. Early Life Throughout the Series Biography Bingley is Darcy's closest friend and a rich, respected gentlemen who earns £5000 a year. At a local ball, at which his arrival is greatly anticipated, Bingley becomes smitten with Jane Bennet and asks her to dance with him. After seeing Darcy standing around, he stated that he should dance and points out that Elizabeth Bennet is "very agreeable". When Darcy states she is merely "tolerable" he begins arguing that his friend's standards are ridiculously high when he is interrupted by the sound of Elizabeth knocking a glass bottle onto the floor.hes a dick head He witnesses the Bennet sisters in combat and overhears Darcy acknowledging that Elizabeth is a skilled warrior and that she is actually very attractive. At Netherfield House, when plain Jane is taken ill, Bingley argues with Darcy over whether she could be infected. When Elizabeth arrives having walked to Netherfield, he states that her actions showed "a great affection" towards Jane which he admired and defends her from his sisters. When Elizabeth takes her sister away, Mrs Bennet suggests the possibility of a ball which Bingley readily agrees to once Jane is recovered. when he says " suck your mum" he is shown as a gentlemen At the Netherfield Ball, he dances with Jane many times before running into Elizabeth who is pursuing Darcy. As the two begin a conversation, a manservant appears before being dragged off by a zombie into the kitchens. Although not as skilled a warrior as Darcy or Elizabeth, Bingley arms himself with her as they investigate the kitchens. A zombie drags him over the stairwell and he falls unconscious but he is not bitten. He is then persuaded by both his sisters and Darcy, that Jane is not in love with him despite her kindness and that he would be much better off back in London away from her. Bingley accepts this being too modest and the group depart for London. This is a mistake on Darcy's part as he mistook Jane's shyness for indifference. Whilst in the In-Between which is soon to be cut off from the rest of the country, Bingley encounters a group of zombies. He throws explosives at them, but one grabs his neck tie and holds him whilst the explosive prepares to detonate, he is saved at the last minute by Jane who has come to the In-Between to try and find her sister Lydia Bennet. Bingley is delighted by her appearance and the two reconcile. Darcy later approaches him saying he is going after Lydia himself and to blow the bridge even if he hasn't gotten back across it trapping him in the heavily infested area. He rides off and Bingley anxiously awaits his return. His nervousness is noticed by Elizabeth whereupon he reveals that Darcy "would do anything" for her and has gone after Lydia. As dawn breaks, he is unwilling to blow the bridge and trap Lydia, Elizabeth and Darcy in the infested zone. Lydia rides across the bridge and tries to dissuade them from blowing the bridge before her sister and Darcy make it back. Bingley eventually is forced to give the order to blow the bridge. Just as the detonators are about to go off, Elizabeth and Darcy ride across through the explosions. When the smoke clears a large amount of rubble blocks their view but both survived. At Rosings, Bingley requests a private audience with Jane where he proposes to her. They share a wedding day with Elizabeth and Darcy and leave to have a life as man and wife. Personality Mr. Bingley is not defiant, and had a great advantage to being liked wherever he would go "And although he lacked Mr. Darcy's proficiency with both sword and musket, such admirable qualities must speak for themselves." Physical Appearance "He was quite young, wonderfully handsome, and, to crown the whole, he meant to be at the next ball with a large party." -Lady Lucas In the book he is described as good-looking and gentleman-like, a pleasant countenance, and an easy, unaffected manner. He is said, along with his sisters to have little combat training. "... from his clumsy wielding of it, Elizabeth was quite certain that he little training in musketry or any of the deadly arts." "...sensible, good-humored, lively; and I never saw such happy manners! So much ease, with such perfect good breeding!" -Jane Bennet on Mr. Bingley Strengths and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Mr. Darcy They had a very steady friendship, despite the fact they were opposites. Caroline Bingley Jane Bennet While she lied ill residing at the Bingley's it was said "his anxiety for Jane was evident, and his attention to her most pleasing." Elizabeth Bennet Appearances Novels Name Quotes Gallery Category:The Bingley Family Category:Mr. Bingley